Maya St. Germain
Maya St. Germain moved into Alison's old house. She and Emily bond, and the two soon begin to develop romantic feelings for each other. They kiss at a party, but Emily starts to push Maya away and connect with Toby Cavanaugh. Eventually, they become a couple, but their relationship is interrupted when Maya is caught with drugs and sent off to a rehab-type program. Maya is killed in the Season 2 finale UmmAsked. Season 1 In "Pilot," Emily meets Maya after bringing over a fruit basket her mother prepared to welcome her family into the neighborhood. Maya's family is staying in the old DiLaurentis house. Inside Maya's bedroom, the girls say they both have boyfriends. Maya convinces Emily to smoke marijuana for the first time. At the end of the episode, Alison's body is found in Maya's new backyard. When Emily sees police cars around the house, Emily rushes to the front steps in a panic, relieved that Maya is okay. In turn, Maya comforts Emily for her loss. In "The Jenna Thing," Emily's feelings for her new neighbor Maya grow deeper as the two start hanging out more. Maya flirts obviously with Emily, telling her she wants to drink for Emily's cup when Emily offers her a drink. Maya comes over to Emily's house to visit Emily on her porch. She apologizes for not showing up to Alison's funeral to support her, but Emily is completely understanding. Maya is finding it hard to adjust to living in Alison's house, with more of Alison's stuff constantly reappearing. Just then, Pam walks over and cheerfully meets Maya, though she's a little taken aback when Maya hugs her. She invites Maya to sleep in Emily's room, sympathizing with Maya living in the former DiLaurentis house right after a body was found in the backyard. Maya accepts, leading Emily and Maya to share a bed. Maya is typically flippant; when she meets Spencer, she jokes that she is the new girl living in dead girl's house. She also doesn't pay too much attention when Emily's boyfriend Ben acts like a jerk and makes insinuations about Emily's and Maya's so-called lesbian sleepover party. In "To Kill a Mocking Girl," Emily and Maya are still contending with Ben's snide remarks about Maya and Emily. He uses every opportunity to make out with Emily in front of Maya, though Emily isn't into it. When Ben invites Emily to Noel's cabin party, Emily immediately invites Maya to come as well, much to his chagrin. Later, Ben tries to sexually force Emily in the locker room, making Emily dump him. At Noel's party, Emily arrives with Maya while Ben is playing with his guy pals. When Ben hears Hanna call out to Emily, he shoots up his bruised head and expresses his surprise at her coming. She replies that she didn't come for him, totally dissing him, and walks away with Maya. Later, during the party, the two share a kiss in the photo booth, though the pictures disappear. In "Can You Hear Me Now?," Emily is embarrassed to publicly display her affection for Maya. When Maya gives her a scarf, she quickly removes it a few moments later and stuffs it in her locker; Emily even lies to Hanna about it being new. She is further afraid when the photos of her and Maya kissing resurface during her chemistry class in her lab notebook. After school, Emily approaches Maya at the restaurant where she works, showing her the photos from the party. She asks Maya if she slipped them into her lab book, but Maya denies it. Emily asks again, and Maya is offended by Emily's accusing tone and the fact that she is clearly ashamed of the pictures, as if showing them is a bad thing. Maya had wanted to admire the pictures; instead, she goes back to work affronted. For homecoming, Emily accepts Toby's date offer, instead of going with Maya. Hanna had assumed that Emily was going with her and so told Maya that Emily would want her to be there. However, things backfire drastically when Emily asks Maya why she is pressing their relationship, although this is clearly not the case. At some point during the dance, she realizes that she wishes Maya was her date, instead of Toby. At last, she also realizes that she wants to have a relationship with Maya, despite what others think. So, she approaches Maya one night and apologizes for her behavior, for not being okay with what others would think about her dating Maya. Maya accepts, and the two agree to start dating slowly. In "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone," Maya and Emily explore their relationship, hanging out in school together, and having their first official date at the Rosewood Movie Theatre. While they are there, they start to make out during the movie. The other Pretty Little Liars are happy about Maya being with Emily. However, Emily's parents, and specifically Pam, are not happy about it. "A" sends Pam copies of the photos of Emily kissing Maya, causing Pam to act coldly towards Maya whenever she is around. When Wayne comes home from Afghanistan, Pam all but kicks Maya out of the house, though Emily doesn't get it at first. When Emily comes out on her own, Pam blames Maya for Emily coming out so suddenly. However, Emily's parents later respond less negatively by having Maya over for dinner. Emily's father is won over, but Pam finds Maya's story about her mother's tattoo to be odd. To make matters worse, when Pam sees Emily playing footsie, she quietly runs off to cry in the pantry, heartbroken that Maya is seeing someone else's fadge. At the end of the night, Emily kisses Maya goodbye, and while they are kissing, Pam opens the front door to witness it; everything turns awkward, and she gives Maya some leftovers to take home to her folks. Later, Emily doesn't fail to mention to Pam that she sees their whole relationship as crude, ruining an otherwise lovely time for Pam. Later, when she sees Maya and Emily laughing together on Emily's bed, she freaks out and really does kick Maya out this time, correcting her when she calls her Pam instead of Mrs. Fields. After she leaves, Pam searches Maya's backpack, which she had left behind. She finds marijuana and tells Maya's family, who send her away to a religious camp called "True North" for three months. Before she leaves, the girls arrange for Emily and Maya to meet at Spencer's house for a tearful get-together. In "Careful What U Wish 4," Hanna gives Emily's phone to the new guy, Caleb Rivers. Caleb hacks into Emily's phone, and Emily gets to speak with Maya during the dance-a-thon. Emily thinks that Maya moved on because of how she sounds on the phone. Emily then gets drunk afterwards. Emily then begins to get feelings for another girl named, Paige McCullers (and later Samara Cook), without telling Maya. Season 2 Maya returns to Rosewood in "I Must Confess" to see Emily, as per the latter's invitation. She meets her at the Grille, where they share an intimate dinner for two. Apparently, Maya is out of rehab and is now living some forty-five minutes away from Rosewood with her parents. Emily and Maya catch up over dinner, and Maya is happy to hear that Pam has eased up on Emily, trusts her again, and is more accepting of who she is. Maya is wearing an identical black pair of the designer Tony Burch boots "A" had ordered online in "Never Letting Go." Emily and Maya also hang out again in "Over My Dead Body." Maya tells Emily she wants to take the relationship slowly while she gets to know Emily again. In "A Kiss Before Lying" Maya and Emily lie together in Maya's bedroom discussing Emily not being on the swim team. Emily gets a message from her mother, who is returning to Rosewood. Maya still shows some hostility towards Pam, but Emily insits that her mother is an entirely different person. Maya says that she will believe it when she sees it, and the couple share a passionate kiss. Emily and Pam invite Maya for dinner and they meet her at the restaurant. Maya is there talking to Noel, but insits that he was just helping her with her phone. Emily disagrees with this fact and the three sit down for dinner. During dinner, Pam mentions that she enjoys jazz. Maya questions this by hinting that most jazz players smoke pot. Maya receives a text from her ex-boyfriend she hooked up with while she was away, joking that it is her "stalker." After dinner, Pam goes to get the bill and Emily is angry and frustrated that Maya ruined dinner. Maya responds by asking if it was Pam who had an issue with her dating a guy, or if it was Emily herself. Emily later shows up to Maya's house, telling her that she did have an issue with Maya dating a guy. Maya apologizes for ruining dinner, and admits to still having hostility towards Pam. Maya brings Emily up to her room to show her something. It turns out that Maya re-decorated her room with a water theme to make Emily feel better about not being on the swim team. Maya admits to living her life "in the gray," but she says that her feelings for emily are "crystal clear." She tells Emily that she loves her and they share a quick kiss. Emily tells Maya that she loves her also, Maya leads Emily to the bed and they passionately kiss. After Emily is back on the swim team, Maya shows up at Rosewood High to spectate and support her girlfriend. She flashes a hand-made sign for Emily, and Emily shows her appreciation. But with usual Liars businness going on in addition to being addressed by her teammates, Emily goes to her other friends, leaving Maya somewhat ignored. Later, at the party celebrating the Sharks' victory, Maya is aloof. She sits on the stairs, sort of moping, while Emily pays attention to her swimmates and to a clip of Paige. Maya seems jealous and guilt-trips Emily for having a good time. She passive-aggressively tells her to enjoy her party, then slips out to smoke a joint on the porch. Shocked, Emily confronts her friend, and Maya gets defensive. She admits to being an outcast and demands that Emily prove her love by moving to Los Angelos with her. She won't go back to rehab, she vows. Emily refuses, and Maya leaves. Later, Emily calls her to apologize, leaving message after message. Emily thinks she spots Maya at the Grille, but it turns out to be somebody else. Then, Maya becomes a missing person. Officer Barry comes to Emily's door to inform her that Maya is missing. The Rosewood Observer runs a headline article reporting the story with Maya's page gracing the cover. When Wayne visits Emily in Rosewood, he helps Emily track Maya down. They go to the bus station, where the teller informs them that Maya indeed bought a ticket to Los Angeles, but cannot confirm that she got on. He only knows that she was seen talking to someone when the bus came. In "UnmAsked," the Liars return to Rosewood to find ambulances circling the DiLaurentis house once more. Pam spots Emily and breaks to her the news that a body has been found, and they think it it Maya's. Trivia *She can't eat seafood because it gives her hives. *She is presumed dead. Quotes Gallery B5515f145627c9d2f5d146228ac38bd6.jpg Kendra.png Maya.jpg Tumblr l803p7SqyG1qbxq6qo1 400.gif Photostill5.jpg Photostill3.jpg Photostill2.jpg Photostill.jpg Maya_and_emily_giggling.jpg mayanem.jpg maya1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:LGBT characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Season 2 Category:Rosewood High School Alum Category:Deceased Characters